La Fiesta De Naruto
by sakuraxX
Summary: ola bn este es un fic naruhina sasusaku shikaino nejiten que pasara cuando la fiesta de naruto se celebrara en un hotel! que pasasra cuando descubren quien es su compañeroa de cuarto? leean y espero muchos reviews!
1. los boletos

La fiesta de naruto

Ola! Me llamo mayra y ese es mi primer fic! Espero que les guste OK? A i una cosa solo en este capitulo voy a poner los nombres según lo que digan por ejemplo:

Naruto: bla bla bla

Ok? En el próximo solo voy a poner de que: ola-dice naruto

Ok? Bn esto es así:

"bla bla" lo que piensan los personajes

Ok? Creeo que es todo bn bye!

Ah! Y las parejas son:

Sasusaku

Nejiten

Shikaino

Naruhina

Bueno disfruten el fic y ya saben reviews!

p.d.: mi inner esta dormida así que mejor no me recuerden sobre ella creo que para el próximo capitulo va a despertar nooooooooooooooooo!!! Ok bn bye!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los boletos

Naruto sasuke y sakura estaban sentados comiendo ramen en el puesto de ramen

Naruto: vaya ya falta poco para mi fiesta y nadie me va a hacer o preparar algo para mi fiesta!!

Sakura: ya ya no te preocupes naruto que veremos lo que podemos hacer ok?

Sasuke: ya baka tranquilo como dice sakura ya veremos lo que podemos hacer ok?

Naruto: mm dattebaayo

Tsunade: naruto naruto!!

Naruto?

Tsunade: me entere de que tu fiesta va a ser dentro de poco así que ten-dice tsunade mientras le da un paquetito llen o de varios boletos

Naruto: y para que se supone que son estos?

Tsunade: baka son para que puedas pasar el día de tu cumpleaños con tus amigos en el mejor hotel de konoha!!

Naruto: aahh!!

Tsunade: así que reparte estos boletos a tus amigo o a quien quieras invitar y cuando termines ve a mi oficina para que me digas a quienes invitaste y así yo poder decirle a mi amiga la que es dueña del lugar que mande mañana en la mañana carruajes(mayra: o cosas así como carruajes, ustedes me entienden ñ.ñ)

Para que los recojan y así llevarlos para allá oK?

Naruto: ok!!

Tsunade: bueno repártelos y cuando termines te quiero en mi oficina ok?, ah! Y se me olvidaba sakura, sasuke ayúdenle a naruto a repartirlos no sea que se le vallan a perder ok?

Sakura y sasuke: ok!

Tsunade: bueno nos bueno bye!!

Y se fue corriendo...

Naruto: mm bueno vamos chicos será divertido!

Sakura: ok naruto!, vamos sasuke kun?

Sasuke: hmp. Ok

Y así salieron corriendo...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Afuera del puesto de ramen: 

Naruto: bueno vamos a ver, para acabar mas rápido dividámonos en grupo oK?  
yo ire por acá y ustedes 2 Irán por allá

Dice señalando los lugares

Sasuke: pero porque me mandas con sakura?

Naruto: ah vamos!! Bien sabes que quieres ir con ella jaja

Sasuke sonrojado: hmp.

Sakura: bueno ya vamos!

Dice mientras toma de la mano a sasuke y se van corriendo al igual que naruto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con naruo:

Naruto: ah! Allí esta hinata ¡

Naruto: hinata chan! hinata chan! gritaba naruto

Hinata: na...na naruto kun? Qu... que pasa?

Naruto: ten, son boletos para mi fiesta de cumpleaños en el mejor hotel de konoha!! Puedes llevar a tus compañeros de equipo ¡

Hinata: a ok yo les diré

Naruto: podrán ir?

Hinata: claro!

Naruto: bien!! Entonces los espero mañana un carruaje ( mayra: como ustedes saben ñ.ñ) pasara a su casa(mayra: se me olvido decirles que no Vivian separados, tenían que vivir todo el equipo junto en unas casas de la hermandad, ordenes de tsunade.u.u, pero claro cada quien tenia su cuarto) mañana en la mañana comompopr las 10 de la mañana oK?

Hinata: ok! Bye!

NARUTO: BYE!! Y se va corriendo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con sasuke y sakura:

Sasuke: y... a quien invitamos?

Sakura sorprendida ya que sasuke nunca habla

Sakura: ah pues no lo se que tal mmm… ah! Ya se mira allí esta la cerda de ino!! Vamos

Sasuke: ok

Pero esta ves sakura no tomo de la mano a sasuke para que corrieran estabes el la tomo de la mano a ella lo cual hizo que los 2 se sonrojaran a mas no poder!

Inner sakura: espera que la cerda zorra de ino vea esto!!

Sakura: cerda!!

Ino: que quieres frontuda? Y QUE HACES AGARRADA DE LA MANO DE SASUKE KUN!!!

Sasuke soltando a sakura rápidamente y poniéndose más rojo de lo normal

Sasuke y sakura: ah! No nada nada ñ.ñU

Sakura: ten cerda son unos boletos para la fiesta de cumple de naruto en un hotel

Ino; ah! Que bien cuando es?

Sakura mañana también lleva a tus compañeros

Shikamaru: hmp. Es problemático pero voi a ir

Choji: obviamente habrá comida así que ire!

Ino: bueno si shikamaru va entonces yo también!

Sasuke pensando: uf. Alfil me quite a esa de encima!

Sakura: mmm veo que ya no te interesas más en sasuke!

Ino: apoco dije lo de shikamaru en vos alta!?

Sakura y sasuke: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja si!! Jajaja

Sakura: jaja bueno sasuke dejemos a la parejita feliz y bamonos que tenemos que entrar boletos ¡

Sasuke: jaja ok

Y se van corriendo tomados de la mano de nuevo

Sasuke: mira allí esta tu amor

Sakura: eh!? Quien?

Sasuke señalando a lee y a su equipo

Sakura: mira mejor cállate que bien que estas celoso!

Sasuke: claro que no!

Sakura: ah entonces no te molestara si lo invito

Sasuke: no lo harías

Sakura: ha! Quieres ver. dijo lanzándole una mirada retadora

Y se va corriendo con lee agarrando de la mano a sasuke

Lee: OH mi bella flor de cerezo! Que te trae por aquí?

Sakura: ola lee vine a traerles estos boletos para la fiesta de naruto (mayra: bla bla bla etc. Ustedes saben el resto)

Sakura: entonces Irán?

Lee: si mi bella flor de cerezo va entonces yo ire!

Tenten: si yo si ire

Neji: si ire

Sasuke: ha! Neji tu vas solo porque tenten va a ir!

Neji: cállate! Que bien que tu también vas porque sakura va a ir!

Sasuke: no es cierto!

Sakura y tenten corren rápido para agarrar a sus compañeros

Sakura: ya cálmense antes de que se maten a golpes

Tenten: si ya basta!

Neji y sasuke: hmp.

Sakura bueno sasuke vamos que tenemos que seguir repartiendo los boletos...

Y así se van ahora sakura toma a sasuke de la mano y se van corriendo

Continuara…

Espero que les allá gustado tarde mucho en escribirla para que después se me borrara

Y yo de que no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pero bueno jaja la volví a escribir así que por favor reviews o como se escriba porque la verdad no se como se escriban jaja!! Pliss comentarios, sugerencias, quejas… lo que sea! Necesito por lo menos 8 reviews para el próximo Cáp! Y si quieren que el próximo capitulo se largo por lómenos 10! Por favor ok? Nos vemos bye!

Adelanto del próximo capitulo: en el hotel

Sakura: por fin llegamos wow!! Quee padre hotel...

&&&&&&&&&

Todos: que!! Como que los cuartos serán en parejas!?

Si según su número que les toco el que tenga el mismo numero será su pareja

&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura: hola sasuke que numero tienes yo el 5 y tu?

Sasuke que? Yo tengo el…..

Si quieren saber lo que sigue ya saben!! Reviews!!


	2. La Platica

Hola!! Bueno como ya saben aquí les traje el siguiente capitulo!! No es muy latrgo ya que no me dejaron muchos reviews ee u.u pero bueno espero que les guste! Ah! Se me olvidaba mi inner ya desperto! (musica de terror) noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! (Inner: porque te asustas si yo no soy tan mala jeje) aaa no no, no eres mala -.- bueno nimodo pero bueno continuamos!!! (inner: sicontinuamos!!)

Ah! Una cosa mas, jeje cambie la idea de que cuando vean " blablabla" es que los personajes hablan y cuando piensan es de que (blablabla) ok? Bn bye!

La mañana de octubre era muy linda, el sol brillaba y todo era muy tranquilo…pero el cumpleañero seguia dormido y todos los invitados estaban afuera esperando a que saliera impacientemente

shikamaru estaba sentado afuera de la puerta ,a un lado de el su mejor amigo choji y al otro lado ino, quienes obviamente estaban biendo las nubes, bueno eso era por shikamaru y choji mientras que ino estaba solo observando la cara de cierto uchiha, lo cual shikamaru no se puso muy contento, y sasuke estaba como siempre, parado ahí con su pose (mayra: XD se debe de ver bien lindo) al igual que otros invitados como shino, neji y otros (inner sakura: dios! Estos chicos fácilmente serian para : el club de los-chicos-mas-cool-y-sus-poses…. Solo que desgraciadamente sasuke es el unico que se ve bien!!) mientras que alado de los chicos y sus poses estaban mas personas hacieno sus actividades

tenten estaba platicando con la timida hinata(la cual se la pasasba enredando sus dedos) kiba, mantenia una conversación con su perro(mayra: wow! Hablar con un perro -.-)(inner mayra: callate no te metas con kiba-kun!) (mayra:ok ok volviendo al tema…)

y finalmente lee haciendo lo que el mas amaba y sakura mas odiaba… coquetearle

"sakura chan! Gracias por invitarme a pasar un hermoso rato contigo en este maravilloso hotel!" dice lee sonriendo "ah…bueno…. Agradecele a.. naruto el tuvo la idea!" dice sakura alejandose un poco y sonriendo muy forzadamente

"esta bien sakura chan! Ahh eres tan linda!" esta ves sakura estaba muy fuera de sus casillas ( inner sakura: largate maldito raro yo nunca me voy a interesar por ti! Nunca! Nisiquiera sabes vestirete bien!) " ahh…..ja,ja…gracias..creo" estaves se alejo un poco mas que la ultima ves " bueno voi a ver como esta naruto ya que no se ha despertado" dice sakura y asi fue como ella se escapo de las "técnicas" de coqueteo de lee

Y asi la kunoichi de pelo rosado se dirijio a la puerta de el cuarto de naruto asiendo que shikamaru, ino, y choji se quitaran " NARUTO LEVANTATE YA BAKA!! LEVANTATE!!" y no consiguió respuesta ya estaba agarrando aire para volver a gritar desesperadamente pero una mano cubrio su boca y ella se volteo para encontrarse con sasuke " no vuelvas a gritar asi que me estas volviendo loco" dijo mientras la destapaba y se metia fácilmente por la ventana lo cual sakura hizo lo mismo

Los 2 se encontraron con el baka de naruto dormido

Segundos después estaba tirado en el piso de su cuarto replicando y quejandose:

"AH!! SASUKE BAKA!! PORQUE ME DESPIERTAS ESTABA TENIENDO UN SUEÑO MUY BUENO EN EL QUE YO ERA EL DUEÑO DE ESE PUESTO DE RAMEN!!" dijo naruto mientras se sobaba en donde sasuke lo habia golpeado " calla naruto que sasuke kuns solo queria ayudarte!" dice sakura " recuerda que tu nos invitaste para que fueramos a tu fiesta en el hotel! Recuerdas?" volvio a decir sakura

El rubio tomo un momento para procesar la información y.. "ahh! Si ya me acorde" y ya iva a tomar aire para decir quien sabe cuantas cosas a sasuke pero no pudo ya que sierto uchiha le tapo la boca

" bueno ponganse listos que el carruaje llega en 5 minutos!!" sice la vos histérica de sakura y en efecto llegaron 3 carruajes chinos con unas letras que decian quienes iban a ir en el carruaje, en el primero decia 'sakura, ino, lee y tenten'. En el segundo' shino, kiba, sasuke, y neji'. En el tercero decia 'hinata, naruto ,shikamaru y choji.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primer carruaje:

"Muevete frentuda que tu frente no me deja ver!!"

"callate cerda! Que tu gran trasero ocupa todo el espacio y no me puedo sentar!"

" si quieres puedes sentarte en mis piernas!" dice lee

" NO!"

"mira frontuda tienes un admirador asi que vete con el y dejame a sasuke a mi!"dice ino mientras empujaba a sakura

"mira cerda primero Deja de empujarme infantilmente y segundo SASUKE NO ES TUYO ES MIO!" dijo muy enojada sakura

"ah..disculpen pero…a las 2 les gusta el uchiha?" pregunto tenten

"tu que crees querida!" dijo ino

"am… Ok creeo que deberia callarme desde ahora…"dice un poco asustada tenten

"esta bien tenten solo ignora la RUDESA de la cerda podemos platicar tu y yo" le dijo sakura empujando a ino

" mejor callate frontuda de &&"/#(?(#&$$

"que?! Tu eres una !#$!!!"  
"!$#!!!!"  
"!#$$$$&$#$&!!!"

"…"

"…"

Suspiraron tenten y lee

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el segundo carruaje:

Sasuke estaba sentado en una esquina al lado estaba kiba ,y enfrente neji y al lado shino el ambiente del carruaje era muy intenso, habia un silencio enorme y se podia escuchar muy bien como iban las ruedas del carruaje

Creak.creak.creak

Sasuke miro friamente a neji .neji a kiba . Kba a shino, era un concurso internacional de miradas frias. Y eso podria seguir un muy buen rato penso el amante de los perras, asi que decidio romper el hielo intentando hacer una conversación,

"estoy emocionado por ir a ese famoso hotel, ustedes no chicos?"

"…."

"…."  
"…."

Y kiba decidio mejor volver a callarse

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

En el tercer carruaje:

"ah! Como deseo que alla ramen en ese lugar al que vamos!" dijo naruto

"con que alla comida para mi esta bien!" dice choji comiendo papas

"pues claro tiene que haber comida si es un 'super hotel de primera clase' " dice shikamaru biendo por la ventana

Hinata estaba sentada a un lado de naruto enredando sus dedos como siempre, la cual no habia dicho una sola palabra desde que subieron al carruaje , lo cual naruto noto (mayra: wow!! Penso!)

"hinata porque estas tan callada?" pregunto naruto con voz nerviosa

"n-no por nada" dijo la hyuga

"deecho ella siempre esta callada naruto" contesto shikamaru quitando su vista de la ventana

"quieres una de mis papas?" dijo choji poniendo la bolsa de papas ofreciendole

"no..no gracias"

"oye hinata porque siempre estas asi?" pregunto naruto

"y-yo"

"probablemente es porque esta nerviosa" dijo shikamaru

"mm toma una de mis papass te ayudaran a que ya no estes nerviosa!"dijo choji ofreciendole por 2 ves a hinata

" no g-gracias" contesto

" oye y porque te gusta tanto enredar tus dedos asi?" pregunto naruto

" n-no me-me gusta"

" es porque esta nerviosa claro" dijo shikamaru

" toma una de mis papas enserio que te quitan los nervios!" dijo choji poniendole la bolsa de papas enfrente de su cara

"o-ok" dijo hinata tomando timidamente

una papa de la bolsa

Y dandole un super pequeña mordida

Los chicos se volvieron a ver con miradas extrañas

"wow. Eso fue increíble, asi que.. te sientes mejor ahora?" pregunto choji curiosamente

"s-si" dijo muy timidamente

"mm.. y hinata porque…

Y asi siguieron con su cuestionario a hinata…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

12 adolecentes bajaron de sus respectivos carruajes. Muy contentos y emocionados iban porque al ver la mas grande maravilla para ellos el hotel. Era muy grande con muchos cuartos y era muy reconocido por sus aguas termales.

"este es el hotel, wow es casi tan grande como el tracero de ino!!" dijo cierta pelirosada la cual hizo que ino se enojara demasiado

"callate frontuda!"

Y asi se dirigieron todos a la recepcion estuvieron esperando durante varios minutos asta que después de tanto esperar aparecio una anciana cargando a su gato..

"ola niños! Los he estado esperando para darle las gracias a ustedes ninjas por encontrar a mi gato!, Vengan los llevare a sus habitaciones, ah! Y felicidades naruto!"

"gracias vieja" dice naruto

Ya que todos la siguieron hasta el segundo piso la anciana se paro en el pasillo

"tengan niños aquí estan sus tickets de numero de cuarto chequen su numero vayan a su cuarto y terminen de desempacar, yo estare en el primer piso preparando algunos snacks ok? Bueno bye!"

"si! Gracias vieja!" grito naruto y después todos voltearon a ver su ticket y el numero que les tocaba

Continuara….

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero les aya gustado y perdon la tardanza esque Sali de vacaciones bastantes dias y regresee y lo primero que me puse a hacer fue escribir el fic pero iba a la mitad de la historia y de repente… el teclado no servia y yo de que nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Maldito teclado de la &$#&/()(&/$&&&&&&&&&$#$/&(&

Justo se tenia que descomponer!! Pero bueno ya lo arreglaron y aquí esta el fic! Y ya saben si quieren el proximo cap ya saben reviews!!(inner mayra: si y muchos ee u.u)


	3. compañeros

Hola a todos!!!(inner: n.n hola a todos de nuevo!!) Hola!! Bueno volviendo al tema..

Pues para aclarar algunas cosas con las que alomejor se pueden confundir asi que leean esto y alo mejor no quedan tan confundidos jeje bueno primero que nada

Gaara, temari y kankuro fueron invitados tambien al cumpleaños de naruto solo que ellos dijieron que podian llegar solos y por eso no se fueron en los carruajes y a temari la invitaron pero no pudo ir porque estaba en una mision, pero si quieren que la ponga en el fic diganme! Y si ustedes quieren que la ponga pues diganme con quien!! Ok? Bueno eso es todo asi que no se me vayan a confundir ok?, bueno bye!! Disfruten el fic (Inner: si disfruten el fic!!, Salu2!)

" hey! Yo tengo el cuarto numero 001!" exclamo ciero rubio

"qu-que na-naruto-kun?"

"que pasa hinata-chan?"

"yo tengo el-el mismo un-numero de cuarto" dijo una hinata muy nerviosa

"ah si! Wow! Que bien! Tendremos una pijamaza hinata-chan!" dijo muy contento tomando la mano de hinata y corriendo directo a la habitación numero 001

"aparentemente naruto no sabe el riesgo que es dormir en el mismo cuarto que una chica" dice choji después de que se fueran

Después todos ya se fueron a sus habitaciones, ino se dirigia a su habitación la habitación numero 004, habrio la puerta y la iba a cerrar pero shikamaru la detubo

"que?, shikamaru quita tu mano y dejame cerar la puerta, porque voi a desempacar" dice una muy enojada ino

"ash, pero que problemática mujer, yo tambien tengo el nmero 004 de habitación" dice un muy aburrido shikamaru

"te refieres.. a.. que tenemos la misma habitación?"

"pues, desgraciadamente y problemáticamente…si" mas aburrido aun shikamaru

"hmp." Fue lo unico que se escucho decir departe de ino

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Tenten camino hacia su cuarto y tumbo las cosas en el piso se sento en su cama y se quito los zapatos los abento y cayeron a quien sabe donde, lo mismo hiso con sus calcetas. Y de repente sintio una mirada sobre ella, y bolteo para ver a un muy enojado gaara sentado en una sofa…. con una marca de zapato en su cara

"Ehehehehe…ups," (oh profavor no me mates!!)penso tenten con cara de miedo

"no te preocupes, no te matare hoy."replico gaara como si hubiera leido su mente

(no va a matarme…pero el dijo hoy!!, eso significa que taleves mañana!!)

Pensaba una tenten muy asustada. no se movia de donde estava

"No tengas miedo.. no te voi a matar" replico el ojiazul

(ok, esta ves no agrego 'hoy'.) penso tenten peso estaves ya un poco mas relajada

"hehe..entonces, voi a desempacar" dijo esforzando una sonrisa

Mientras tenten desempacaba, gaara sorpresivamente empozo a hacer una conversación, tenten no sabia que el ninja de la arena era una persona que le gustara platicar

"y, desde hace cuanto que conoces a naruto?"pregunto gaara

Al principio tenten estava un poco impactada, no se imaginaba eso de gaara

"bue-bueno…lo conosco desde que estudiamos juntos en la escuela ninja, no tanto asi como amigo al pricipio…pero después empezamos a hablar mas ahora que todo esta de vuelta a la normalidad" contesto tenten sacando unas pijamas y poniendolas en el cajón

"oh"

"porque la pregunta?"

"porque es la primera ves que estoi tanta gente asi como…..amigos"respondio gaara un poco callado

Tenten volteo y le sonrio diciendole " te acostumbraras a esto, y esoty segura de que te gustara"

"tenten"

"si,?

"no doblaste tu ropa"

Tenten volto a ver demasiado confusa a gaara dicendole "si, y?..."

Gaara sin ninguna emocion mostrada en su cara se paro, y saco las pijamas que tenten acababa de meter en el cajón

"los ninjas deben de ser ordenados. Y la ropa doblada ocupa menos espacio" gaara dijo mientras doblaba cudadosamente las pijamas y las volvia a meter en el cajón

"wow! Gaara… Doblas mejor que yo!" tenten dijo un poco sorprendida,

Pero gaara no respondio y se fue a sentar en su sofa, los 2 vovieron a sacar un a conversación amistosa. Después de un rato tenten ya habia terminado de desempacar y los 2 decidieron ir a ver los snacks que habia preparado la anciana

(nota mental: gaara es un buen chico, no se ve tan malo como parece) tenten penso

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"kankuro!" choji esxclamo cuando vio al marionetista sentado un sofa (mayra: vaya creeo que los hermanos sabaku no traen en la sangre el sentarse en los sofas ee)

"hola"

"tu eres mi compañero de cuarto?" pregunto choji

"tu que crees gordito?, mi hermano y yo llegamos antes que naruto y ustedes llegaran"

La palabra 'gordito'habia retumado en la cabeza de choji, no le gustaba que la llamaran gordito, pero tampoco queria ponerse a pelear con kankuro sabia que el le ganaria. Con la cara muy triste se dirigio a su cama puso su maleta ahí y la abrio para sacar otra bolsa de papas, ( y que si el estupido de kankuro me dijo gordito, me comere esto y no me importara) pensaba choji mientras abrio su bolas de papas e introdujo una en su boca, aunque kankuro estava sentado detrás de el choji podia sentir que kankuro los estava mirando.

"puedo agarrar una?" pregunto kankuro

Choji se volteo mas para no vere a kankuro era un poco orgulloso asi que queria una disculpa (primero me dice 'gordito' y luego me esta pidiendo una de mis papas!?)pensaba choji mientras se volteva ma spara no verlo pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que dijo

"ok, bueno lo siento, no estas gordo" dijo kankuro disculpandose

Y choji lentamente se voleto para verlo

"estas diciendo que no estoy gordo, solo porque quieres una de mis papas?" pregunto choji alzando una ceja

"oye ya me disculpe, y por si no lo sabias yo siempre soy asi de ruso.. y si te hace sentir mejor, yo tambien estoy gordo, " dijo kankuro con voz cansada " y si, quiero comer algo, no he comido desde la mañana"

Choji era un buen chico asi que se compadecio de el y le dijo

"esta bien, si quieres puedes tomar la bolsa completo, yo tengo otra!"

Kankuro tomo la bolsa y los 2 empezaron a masticar papas hasta que la anciana los llamo para que bajaran

Esta tarde kankuro y choji se dieron cuenta de que habian encontrado un amigo

Bueno eh aquí el final de este capitulo, espero les alla gustado! No es muy largo (inner: o si?...)bueno ya espero les alla gustado y bueno ya saben!! Reviews y comentarios!!

El siguiente capaitulo: quieres eso?


	4. REGRESEE!

Hola!! A todos como estan!? Espero k bien y pues una disculpa por no haber subido chap desde…desde….desde como hace un año O.O… lo siento mucho pero queria informarles que esta historia **la fiesta de naruto **ya no la subire maas en esta cuenta ahora mi nueva cuenta es : **xxGabrielaxx** y pues esperen los nuevos cap y todo en esa cuenta, espero no hayan muerto…salu2 bye!

Nota: el fic se seguira llamando igual **la fiesta de naruto **


End file.
